Crackshot's Back
11/14/2011 04:42 PM Back to 2011 Logs Crackshot Shark (Edge Of Iacon's Dome) --- Crackshot is making his way towards Iacons' dome, his form scraped up, a little battered, but only the regular wear and tear of a soldier, and not any battle damage.. He seemed in a bright mood though, humming as he zipped along speedily, slowing as he neared the checkpoint to be scanned, and then let through. He continued at a slow pace though, not in any hurry. Shark is on guard this cycle with several others, checking folks through the checkpoint. "Good cycle Crackshot." the mech offers, glancing over the mech, "Coming back in eh?" "Good cycle Shark! Long time no see." he chuckles "Yeah. I pulled 'delivery duty' for non essential stuff that still had to get here. At least it’s a break from Iahex. How have things been up here topside? Shark checks through a data pad in his hand and finds the mech's name, making a check in date and time. "Iahex huh? Well good to have you back. Things are interesting. There's and investigation going on still into who killed Horizon. At least as far as I know, I ain't in the loop too much on that sorta stuff." a little roll of his shoulders given, "Other than that it's just your typical 'battle of the decacycle' sorta thing going on." "yeah we heard about that. Caused quite a buzz." he remains in vehicle mode for now " What about you yourself? Do you still have that snake?" he asks Shark cocks his head at the question, "Sparky wasn't a snake, she was a cyber eel and I freed her a long time ago. Last I saw her she was swimming around the Rust Sea with her little ones." "cyber eel, snake. Close enough." Dismisses the other. He never DID like that thing "That's... good I suppose. Doing her thing and keeping them going." Shark peers at the mech and hmphs softly, "Not close at all Cracker." He steps aside to allow him to proceed if he wishes to do so. "Anything to declare that anyone needs to know about? Any issues to report?" "Nothing, although about three miles down after the bypass there's a dead cyber moose on the side of the road. May need to remove it before scavengers cause trouble." Shark taps into his data pad, "Making a note of that now." "Thanks. " notes Crackshot, blinking his headlights again "... Is Lifeline still here?" Shark finishes the notation and sends the report in to the cleanup crew, then checks another part of his data pad. "Mmm.. yes I do believe she still is here. Don't see her checked out. Probably hanging out with First Aid." he states. Crackshot sighs a little bit "Thanks." he sounds rather happy at that. "How’s the teeth by the way? " he asks. Shark scrolls through the data pad as another mech pulls up to check in, "Why do you ask? Are folks still talking about when she pulled those out? That was ages ago." "She pulled them out??" asks Crackshot, startled 'Sorry. I really didn’t know... I was obsessed with my satellite a few ages ago." he notes. "you just use your teeth a lot." Shark looks up from his data pad to smirk a bit, "Uh yeah Cracker she pulled them out cuz I nibbled her neck. Teaches me to mess with a femme that ain't into being with patients eh?" he asks, a one shouldered roll as he finishes checking the other mech in, "If you have nothing report you can move along." he notes to that mech. Another look at Crackshot, "Not a lot. Just when I find it necessary to make a point." "... Uh... " Crackshot’s' engine actually revs at that, and he then starts forwards again carefully... Moments later, there's a loud POW And suddenly he lurches with a startled cry. Blowout! Shark chuckles, "Need a bit of a check up with the medics don'tcha?" he asks. "How embarrassing." Indeed, Crackshot almost blushes at the sudden explosion of a tire. "I JUST got them checked. I must have picked up a shard." Shark mms, "Possibly. Glad my creators went with hover engines for me, I don't have to deal with blow outs." "They're useful in high winds and more rugged admittedly." notes Crackshot. his trunk pops open "Would you mind offloading my cargo while I transform? I'll finish on foot Shark nods, "Yeah sure." he replies, offering another mech the data pad to continue check in as he moves around to check what is in the mechs' trunk. The smallish box is lifted up... somewhat heavy but not difficultly so. Crackshot transforms, immediately rubbing at the busted wheel as he picks a few bits of rubber off 'oh ouch." he winces "At least I wasn't going on the highway. Thanks for the help Shark hms at the heavy box as he holds it, "No wonder you had a blowout." he teases lightly, offering the box to the mech, "No problem." Crackshot smirks as he takes the box, only having a little bit of effort "hahaha. I've carried more without a problem. " he notes, not at all bothered by the teasing. Shark snorts softly at that, "Right then. So should I let Lifeline know you'd like to see her for some medical care hm?" He pauses at that, and the mech blinks. Almost tempted "... No, that's okay.... it’s just a new tire. Anyone could do that..." a pause again "But thanks!" Shark takes back the data pad from the other guard, "All right then, I'll just make a notation for medical to take care of you when they aren't busy." "Thanks. Once these are dropped off I'll head right over there." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Shark's Logs